Not Another Teen Romance
by Patukum-chan
Summary: IYKG. AU. How to turn a tomboy, all though not really, into a hot ice queen or fall in love, without knowing you’re totally screwed, but it ends up being good. Inuyasha has a hard task at hand.
1. Break Up

Not Another Teen Movie parody (I think). Psh… Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… yet. Nor do I own any brands, TV stations, or the 'Not Another Teen Movie' story line. Oh yea, and any music or artists I don't own. I might own a copy of the CD thought. Or have it on one of my many mix CDs.

Oh yeah, Rin's in grade eight and Sesshoumaru-sama is a senior of high school. So, for reference, Kagome is still a fifteen-year old. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha are all in her grade. Grade ten. So, yeah. Don't get confused. Oh yeah. And their school doesn't have a uniform as of yet. It wouldn't show their personality, its in Japan… but no uniform. Heh.

Not Another Teen Romance

The Break Up

"KAGOME!" shouted a young boy. He looked up the stairs, "HURRY UP! YOU GOTTA TAKE ME TO SCHOOL!"

A few minutes later a fifteen-year-old girl walked easily down the stairs, as calm as ever. She was whistling, wearing a pair of layered dark green pants that overlapped her ankles over a pair of lime green sandals. A white shirt and her long wavy raven hair loose.

She walked past him, oblivious to the eight year-olds frantic yells. She ruffled his hair before picking up a bagel, and popped it in her mouth while her grandfather handed her lunch for both her and her brother.

"Kagome!" he whined.

"I heard you, Souta!" Kagome answered her mouth full. "Just hang on! You're not even ready. Go shower,"

Souta looked at his baggy light blue shirt, sniffing. "Yea I am."

"No, you're not. Go," she pointed up the stairs.

"But-"

"Go!"

"FINE!"

Souta grumbled and started to stomp up the stairs to take a shower and presumably change clothes. Kagome smirked, took another chomp of the bagel and turned on the TV. Now she'd get a chance to watch a tape of Comedy Central's Last Laugh '04 without missing Snoop Dog's show.

She loved teasing her little brother.

"Oh, look it's Inuyasha!" squealed a girl, bringing her hands to her pink cheeks.

"Oh he's so handsome!"

"Handsome! Try extremely hot!"

The man with long raven hair and violet eyes, probably this Inuyasha guy, sighed a little. He was walking these halls, surrounded by girls who probably couldn't even remember their name if he passed by. If they thought he was 'hot' as they said. Not that he cared. Because they were just fucking stupid little school girls.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head to see a football come flying towards him, he caught jumping up a bit and threw it back at a boy with short raven hair pulled up in a dragon-tail.

"Yo, Miroku."

"Sup Inuyasha," both started to walk back to the halls, chatting and oblivious to all the girls gushing over how hot the two were. Inuyasha pushed his hands back in his pockets again.

"Kikyou was looking for you," said Miroku.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, she said something about tickets."

He snorted, "Fucking great."

Some girl bumped into another girl with long dark hair, dropping her books to the linoleum, "Watch where you're going." She spoke in an emotionless-tone.

"S-Sorry Kikyou," stumbled the girl, bending down to get her book.

She pulled back her long strait hair and picked up a book the girl had dropped, handing it back to her and stepped over the glum girl, dark gray blue eyes not showing any certain emotion.

She recognized him over the crowd; "Inuyasha," she smiled slightly. Walking to him, he held her hand.

"Hey Kikyou,"

All three started to walk back down the hallway, one of them shaking his head.

Inuyasha you could do so _much better_, thought Miroku. _I still don't… see what brought you two together._

so , thought Miroku. 

"C'mon Kagome-chan!" cried a desperate Yuka, clinging to her best friend's arm as she dragged them both in the halls. "Just this once!"

"NO!" she all but screamed.

"Aww come _on_ Kagome-chan!"

"NO!"

"Just this once! I'm begging ya'!"

"Hell no!"

A girl with long raven hair pulled into a high ponytail looked at the two. Kagome was stomping to her with Yuka clinging to her arm and leg, making her sort of drag them with her shoes scuffing the floor.

"Yuka-chan what are doing?" she let out an exasperated sigh.

Kagome finally got Yuka's grip off her arm and rubbed at her pink skin from the grip.

"Nothing!" the shorthaired girl said, standing up, "All I want her to do is wear something special,"

"You want me to wear a _mini skirt_!"

"So!"

"It's a mini skirt, Yuka-chan!" she said, almost squeaking.

The girl with a ponytail, Sango, let out another sigh. "Yuka-chan, you know that Kagome-chan likes skirts. But a mini-skirt? Ugh- _you_ don't even likes those."

"I like wearing skirts and all Yuka-chan. But mini skirts! Are you in need of an insane asylum?" said the blue eyed girl, or Kagome.

Yuka hmphed. "If you ask me, you should wear skits more often. It'll tell you and your cousin apart."

Kagome glared at her short-haired friend. "Hardly anyone does that any more. Although… Kikyou wears mostly black, people still mix us up. She doesn't like skirts that much… there's one thing to tell us apart."

"Yea, but think how your mom's gonna react when she comes back."

"But that won't be 'til next Christmas," resolved Kagome, "She's in the Peace Core. Why would it matter anyway?"

"Still," said Sango, brushing an annoying bang back, she looked down at her best friend's clothes, clucking her tongue. She did like Kagome's choice in clothes, they were comfortable and whenever she stayed at Kagome's she'd be able to wear _something_ of hers… a plus of being Kagome's friend. She lived with her dad and brother, her mother long passed away; she managed to be a little girly-girl. Wearing a tie-dye pink-shirt and long black pants with a pink stripe down the leg.

Kagome looked back up, shrugging, "No one seems to mind,"

"Yea, 'cept the rest of the girls," snorted Yuka, crossing her arms.

"Dude…" she looked at Yuka, "Shut up."

"See!" she squeaked, "She even talks like a guy!"

"Shut up!"

"Houshi!"

"Hey," a student standing next to Inuyasha said. It was Miroku, or the one with his hair pulled into a dragon-tail.

A few more names until the coach got to the last two, each with same last name.

"Soratobu!" called the teacher, a red ball tucked under his arm like a football.

"Yo," It was Inuyasha, his arms were crossed.

"Soratobu!" he said again, looking for a different face.

"Hai," came a deep voice from the back. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail at his neck.

The teacher, or preferably coach, marked the clipboard with the attendance sheet. Setting it down, he grabbed the ball with both hands, "Alright ladies, today we play dodge ball. I need two leaders to come up and choose teams,"

No hands went up.

The coach sighed and clucked his tongue. "Alright, since no one wants to volunteer… why make it interesting? First one gets an 'A' on the fall test."

Thirty hands went up.

"That's more like it,"

"Coach Shimizu!" came a southern accent, the coach looked to the gym doors to see the head female coach waving at him, "Can you come here for a sec'?"

"Yeah," he called back, and turned toward the crowd of young men, "Um… Jones, you are red. Tenrai," two boys stood up straighter, "No, Hiten, you're blue. Go!" he threw the ball at Jones, the one with rich red hair and the USA face of wider eyes.

Some of the others groaned while Jones Ben and Tenrai Hiten walked to the front to pick out their teams, Ben went first. "Um… Akago," he said, obviously from New York, and another guy walked to him and stood behind.

"Um, Houshi," called Hiten. Miroku walked to him and slapped hands with him. "Thanks dude," smiled Miroku, waggling his brows.

"Wakashu," another went behind Ben.

"So Inuyasha," came a cold voice. Inuyasha turned slightly to see Sesshoumaru walking to him and then standing behind him. "Found anybody yet?"

"No," he replied, crossing his arms from their fallen place, "How's Little Rin?" he smirked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him coldly. "Shut up," Rin was Inuyasha's mother's best friend's daughter. Rin was still in grade eight, and Sesshoumaru was a senior in high school. But they seemed to be going out.

Inuyasha smirked, "Dad'll like her," their father hadn't been home for months.

"Shut up," he repeated.

"Alright, alright Sess." Someone called Inuyasha's name, and he turned to see Miroku waving at him.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha's back. He didn't hate his half-brother… if he called him his brother in a non-teasing way. Inutaishou, their father, had met Izayoi and had Inuyasha. Again he didn't hate his little brother. But he felt Inuyasha always got the better deal. Inutaishou put Sesshoumaru the heir to his financial empire, a plus. But Inuyasha was the heir to the family fortune by his mother's side. And that was almost the same amount of money in his father's wide estate.

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, revealing what looked like white fangs.

Taijiya Sango looked up at Eri with wide maroon eyes. "…What!" Her back straightened considerably, her ponytail freezing over her shoulder.

"It's true." She said, leaning on her crossed arms.

"…But how?" asked Yuka.

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself," Eri sighed, "But it's what I heard Kikyou say. And you know she's almost always true to her word,"

"Still…" Yuka looked down at her sandwich, she almost felt like not eating it.

"…Yea," answered Sango. "I wonder how Kagome's gonna deal,"

"What?" Eri looked back at the longhaired girl. "What do you mean?"

"Picture it, Eri-chan," said Yuka. "Kikyou breaks up with Inuyasha. Kikyou lives with Kagome."

"Yea!" said Sango, sitting up straighter. "And you know how soft a person Kagome-chan is when people around her get hurt!"

"And she can't help but maybe pity her a bit."

Eri looked down at her pink nails, "…Kagome-chan,"

"Yea," both Sango and Yuka said.

It was just a rumor. Rumor or not, it had spread around so quickly. Kikyou had told her friends in the girls' locker room. She was going to break up with Inuyasha.

For someone else. But that was just a guess…

Eri had heard the entire thing. She had to tell Sango and Yuka… but for Kagome she wasn't sure. Sango and Yuka wouldn't tell Inuyasha because they weren't close friends.

But Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was Kikyou's cousin. Inuyasha was usually over at the Higurashi residence. Kagome and Inuyasha had this sort of friendship thing… though usually it was just they fighting while Kikyou was doing something else.

This was going to be a problem…

"…What?"

"I'm sorry."

There was nothing to say. It was done. Just like that? But… why?

"…Why Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked up to the calm and mono-toned girl. She had her hands behind her back, laced together and looking at Inuyasha's violet eyes. Her back was still strait. No expression in her eyes.

She was the same. She didn't even look like she had broken up with someone. If there was a face for that, that is.

"Because," she answered. "I don't want to date you anymore."

It didn't make since.

They'd been going out since eighth grade's year's Christmas. Now it was turning sophomore's summer. Now she wants to break up?

He didn't understand.

"I don't understand," he shook his head, his long raven hair swishing against his back, "I don't get it at all."

She bit her lip a bit. Like Eri, she'd heard about something. She didn't hate her cousin, truth be told, she loved her cousin. She was probably liked her for who she was at the very beginning of her life other than her mother.

Then again… perhaps she didn't like her cousin that much now.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sped up to walk beside his half-brother in the halls. It was just after gym.

Kikyou looked around the corner of lockers to see her boyfriend, his best friend and half-brother walking. Sesshoumaru had this funny look on his face. She quickly hid around another bend of lockers to eavesdrop.

"Yea?" he turned his head from Miroku to his other side where Sesshoumaru was walking.

"I got a bet for you," he smirked a little bit. Odd, because he never showed any emotion… much less smirk.

"Oh?"

"Yea… since you like to tease me about my interests in girls; I'll do the same."

"How so?" it didn't make since.

"Simple… I want to pick out a hopeless girl and turn into a hot chick."

Kikyou's eyes widen considerably. What? Why Sesshoumaru tell Inuyasha to make another girl 'hot'. She, of course, was Inuyasha's girlfriend. But Kikyou didn't care very much about appearance. But Inuyasha would spend more time without her. She didn't want that…

"What?" he stopped walking, startling Miroku into listening on this new conversation.

"You heard me," Sesshoumaru fully grinned. "Turn one hopeless girl here and turn her into a total hottie. That way I can tease you about it from then on."

"Hold the phone," he said, bringing his hands up. "I have a girlfriend- remember?"

Kikyou grinned. Good Inuyasha.

"So?" he asked. "Kikyou doesn't need to know."

There was a long pause. Kikyou's smile started to drift away. What was Inuya-

"…Fine." Answered Inuyasha. His voice sounded defeated. When he next spoke it sounded much different, like he was confident. "So… who's the girl?"

Kikyou's small smile fell off her pale face. What? What was he thinking?

What she heard next would probably want to smash Sesshoumaru's jaw.

"Your girlfriend's cousin."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," was all she had to say.

He stared at his black Converse shoes. "I don't get it," he repeated, his gaze went back up. "That's all you have say? 'I'm sorry?'" his voice sounded more on edge.

"Yea," she answered.

He looked up at her expressionless gray eyes. The last thing he wanted was a yelling fight. No one would believe she'd yell like last time… she was too quiet.

"Well Inuyasha." she suddenly said. His glare at her made her get annoyed. What was he looking at! "It just is! I don't know why you don't get it."

"Kikyou!" A hint of annoyance in his eyes. "We've been dating since _before_ freshman year! And now you want to break up? Without a real answer!" Kikyou looked at his face.

"Fine!" he huffed. "Just… fine!" he gave her a pointed stare. "You wanna break up? Fine. We're through."

She was surprised. Inuyasha never-

"What are you deaf?" he interrupted her thoughts.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Just go!" he snapped. "Get out of my sight!"

She took one last look at him before turning on her tennis shoe and walking away. Her hands fisted, and her eyes burning. He made it sound like _he_ dumped her!

…Was there a bit of sadness in those gray expressionless eyes though?

Inuyasha "Keh-ed" behind her. Who did she think she was! Not only did she break up- no; they broke up- without a real answer!

It didn't make since.

But now it didn't matter.

"What's with you guys?" asked Kagome, sipping away her Coke.

Sango looked at her with false surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You're all quiet." She commented, one brow raised. "I know when something's on your mind. Now spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagome-chan." said Yuka.

Kagome looked at the two girls. Something was up. But they didn't want to tell her.

She shrugged. "Fine." She answered, putting down the now empty can and adjusted her baseball cap. "Don't tell me."

The other girls looked at each other. Kagome was stubborn. Yet she let it go? Today was just full surprises.

"Whatever, I'm going home." She stood up and grabbed her backpack from the booth. All three of the girls were in the small diner a few blocks from the school. "Bye," she called, and walked to the door, opening and closing it with the bell ringing.

Sango and Yuka looked at each other again. Should they have told her?

Across the diner sat a small party. Two watched the earlier blue-eyed girl snub her curiosity away and leave her friends dumb-founded. She left abruptly, but they remained still.

"So, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru. "You in?"

The one with long dark hair stared at him angrily. Was that bastard still trying to get him into turning Higurashi Kagome into a some gushy hot girl again? He just broke up with her cousin damn it!

"Shut up." He said plainly, downing the last of his sake. Well, more of a soda that would work just as well as sake, or better yet, American beer.

"Whoa dude, slow down on the drinks.' Miroku looked at the younger brother, "You're gonna get hammered. Back off a bit will ya Sesshoumaru?" His gaze turned to the other. "Get him some cred' he just got off Kikyou,"

"Whatever," said Sesshoumaru. "What'd you see in her anyway? She was a bitch."

He got no response.

Sesshoumaru was right. _No. She was expressionless. _

Not a bitch.

"Hey!" Miroku said, looking roughly at Sesshoumaru. "Shut up-"

"Inuyasha- make your decision." Sesshoumaru interupted the short-haired young man.

If it wasn't for a fact that after Sesshoumaru told him it was Kagome that was to be changed, he wouldn't have disagreed again a few seconds after Sesshoumaru said her name. Noe he was asking again. Better yet… let's say 'demanding an answer'. He looked at his brother. Sesshoumaru's violet eyes' were so shiny that he could he see his reflection in them.

God, he was related to this moron?

"…Fine." He huffed. "Man, I agreed to it before! Why are you so obsessed…" he grumbled the last part.

Miroku's jaw fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru smirked. Of course, what else would you expect from this guy?

Inuyasha suddenly got up, grabbing his backpack and started walking toward the door. He could hear Miroku trying to make him stop but didn't listen.

He "Keh-ed" and slipped onto his black motorcycle (that had some "fucking awesome flames and shit" on it) and hooked the keys in. He didn't care that Sesshoumaru would probably pound him senseless later for leaving without him. He didn't have a ride to the diner.

Keh, like he cared at all.

The motorcycle roared at life as he pushed the exhaust, pulling onto the streets, headed toward the huge mansion on the north…cursing mildly realizing what he'd just done.

"Oh god," he groaned, "How the fuck am I supposed to turn Kagome into a some hot girl?"

He spoke to himself; "She's more of a tomboy! How the hell am I supposed to deal with that!"

.:.end of chapter.:.

Be amazed at how unoriginal I am. Well, to tell the truth… I thought of this at about four a.m. while hyped up on pizza and Sunkist. I kept imagining how cool if someone did it then I suddenly turned on the computer, saying 'Fuck! I'm writing it!' and started typing this damn paper. Sigh. Soratobu - To Fly In The Sky. Thought it'd be appropriate for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's last name.


	2. Problem

To answer Kunshun's statement: …He's not evil.

Kunshun: But you made him evil!

Patukum: No… in the original manga/or anime Sesshoumaru hates his little brother. He tried to kill him. …More than once.

Kunshun: …

Patukum: Conflussling. Haha. :stares off in space before snapping back: How can you be in _love _with a killer!

My throat is burning… and my chest hurts. I got stomach flu. Vomiting hurts.

Not Another Teen Romance

Problem

"Here," said Sesshoumaru, throwing a random piece of clothing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sputtered, spitting up some of his soda at the surprise. "What-," he asked, taking off the cloth his dark head, "-the hell is this?"

"It's a skirt."

Inuyasha turned a little pink. "W-Why the hell-"

"It was Rin's." Sesshoumaru said, looking over his shoulder to his younger brother. The said girl walked into the room, wearing an orange sundress.

"Fluffy!" she called, wrapping her short arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru's face went beet red at his girlfriend's pet name.

Inuyasha grinned, his pink face going back to his original tan color. "Hah! _Fluffy_'s embarrassed!"

Sesshoumaru turned even redder, walking out of Rin's tight grasp. "You!" he shouted.

Inuyasha quickly got up. "Heh, Fluffy's _majorly_ embarrassed!"

Sesshoumaru ran after Inuyasha, whom started running around the room. Rin watched them with fascination, before snapping back and saying to the racing Inuyasha,

"Fluffy told me about your little bet," she called, "I told him I had some clothes that you might want to use. But I don't know Kagome-chan's size."

"You know Kagome!" he ducked from Sesshoumaru's whapping hand.

"A little! She helped me from some boys trying to beat me up!"

Sesshoumaru immediately stopped, his dark eyes going to the little girl. "Who were these boys?" voice low and full of menace.

"Oh, um," she said, twiddling her fingers, "…Actually, just one." It was quite a long time ago since that incident.

"What did he look like?" his voice was cold, hate was slowly building up inside of him for whom ever hurt Rin. _His_ Rin.

"Um… I don't really remember," her voice sounded a little scared. "He had long dark hair…"

Sesshoumaru was by her side in a split second, and wrapped his long arms around her small figure. She could his chin resting on the crown of her head, suddenly realizing how tall he was,

"Don't worry Rin," he tightened his arms to where he was almost crushing her, "I'll protect you,"

Rin buried her head into his chest. Feeling a large wave of warmth flow in her body…

On the other side of the room, Inuyasha made gagging noises.

"Are you sure Sango-chan? I mean, maybe we should…" trailed off Yuka, her hands crossed over a few books and leaning on the red and orange lockers.

Sango shook her head, pointing her dark pink eyes the shorthaired girl. "No, I think Kagome-chan should find out herself. The last time that happened, her brother did that he got pummeled."

Yuka laughed. Leaning into a strait position, she said a short "Ja ne" before walking down the hall to her class.

Sango turned back to her locker and finished doing the last digits of her combination lock. She pulled it open, before grabbing a book. Glancing at a small mirror on the door, a gift from Eri (even though she never really thought about her appearance like most girls) and groaned at the site coming toward her.

"My, my, Sango,"

She kept her face to the locker. "Good morning Miroku."

"So good to see you again," Miroku gave her one of his cocky smirks.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"How are you?" Miroku crossed his arms and leaned against a red locker.

"Fine until you came along," she growled out.

"Don't be so cold," he continued to stay there. "C'mon give me a chance."

"Give me a break." She said firmly. She could not go out with him! Not after last time… no, never in her life would she be nice or go out with him.

"What's it gonna take for you to be nice to me?" he gave her an innocent pout.

"When pigs fly or hell freezing over, take your pick." She gave him an angry stare, her eyes burning. Slamming her locker shut, she walked away, her long raven hair swishing against her mixed scarlet and red shirt.

Behind her, leaning against the lockers, Miroku sighed and close his eyes, disappointed in himself.

She had a reason to hate him. The last time they dated, it was over a year since then…

Sango smiled at her parents' friends, excusing herself to her boyfriend for eight months: Miroku. He had come to her family's Christmas party. She was actually having a good time.

Her mother had long passed away; she died giving birth to her younger brother Kohaku. Every year when her dad and mom's friends came over… so she felt a little lonely during these times and usually didn't have a very good time.

But now she had Miroku… and he understood her.

She turned around the hallway bend, holding a paper cup of punch. She entered the living room, and saw lots of people talking to each other… but not Miroku.

She looked to the wide door that attached to the living room to the dining room… and found him.

He was talking to a girl. She was pretty, but Sango trusted him and wasn't jealous. She smiled, thinking he was trying to mingle.

Right when she was about to walk over there and introduce herself to the girl, she noticed how close they were standing to each other. He was standing strait like usual, but this girl was molding her body into being as close as possible to his.

He was looking down at her since she was way shorter. Sango realized this girl had to be at least three years younger than her. She had shoulder-length raven hair and deep brown highlights, and dark chocolate eyes. Freckles though, she was a pretty site.

Her hand fisted around the cup a little tighter. What was he trying to do? He was less than two inches away from this young, pretty girl whom obviously had an attraction to her boyfriend! She looked like she was even flirting! She knew Miroku was a flirt… but he was her flirt dammit!

Miroku's hand found its way to her lower back, smoothing down to her rear end. The girl's face went a little pink, but she did was smile her pearly white teeth.

Sango's jaw clenched.

She stomped her way to them about a foot, before stopping.

Miroku had leaned down and kissed that girl.

The paper cup in Sango's hand shook before falling to the cream colored carpet, spilling cherry red punch on the clean floor.

Miroku instantly looked up and his face held the emotions she knew would be there… surprise and guilt.

Her maroon eyes got blurry, and she fought the urge to sob. She couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her lightly tan face.

"Sango!" called a young boyish voice. It was Kohaku, her younger brother. He fought past a small crowd forming around her since she dropped the punch. "Sango! Hey, you okay sis'?"

A small sob jerked her out of her revere, and she turned swiftly on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Sango!" called her boyfriend. Letting go of the pretty girl next to him and taking a few steps, accidentally stepping his foot into the punch she spilled.

Into the hallway she ran, crashing into a few people, before bursting through her door and crashing onto her bed right, slamming the wooden door shut with a bang. Crying uncontrollably… she hadn't felt the pang of sorrow in her gut since the day that her mother… the same day when Kohaku was…

Miroku! she sobbed. How could he?

They'd been going out for months! Her father had even given him the talk that he gave, the 'you see my daughter and if you hurt her I don't care about going to prison' speech. She could count the number of guys she had dated. But now…

But now…

She sniffed, barely hearing someone knock on her door and a young boyish voice asking her if she was okay.

Kohaku…

Her hand tightly clenched in her damp pillow tightened, turning the knuckle white…

She'd never forgive Miroku for this.

Ever.

"Three hundred yen dear." Said the kind lunch lady, her African American heritage very readable.

Inuyasha cursed mildly, digging through his pockets. He never had the correct amount of change. Finally he managed to get the amount of bills and slapped them in her long fingered hands, turning to find his friends.

He instantly found Kikyou and a few girls she called friends along with a few guys mildly decent sitting with them.

No. He wouldn't sit with her. Not now, not ever. He was still angry. He "Keh-ed" to himself, wondering why his eyes landed on his now ex-girlfriend, and not the table where his friends sat.

Maybe it's because of fuckin' Sesshoumaru.

Maybe it's because of that stupid bet.

"Maybe you outta move outta the way man, before someone knocks you over." said a voice. His head turned to see the guy that was behind in the lunch line swerving around him along with a few more people. He shrugged, and gave Inuyasha a look of he was just trying to help the guy out.

Inuyasha returned the look of a sort of gratefulness and walked to his table, a few students behind him whizzing past, eager to get to their own lives of what-not.

"Eight times eight is?" asked Miroku to himself, chewing on his pencil while trying to some homework. There was another young man next to him, his chair turned to the side and barely watching him.

"Forty-seven." He joked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Shut up!" the purple-eyed man spat. "You know I suck at math!"

"Psh," snorted Kouga, "You're in sophomore's year of school, almost summer, and you _still_ can't remember what two times two is?" he asked mockingly. Miroku wasn't _that_ bad at math.

The fruit cup on Miroku's tray decided to make itself contact with Kouga's nose (courtesy of the short-haired man's hand.) Shutting the ice-eyed man up.

"You two stop acting like kids." complained Inuyasha as soon as he got to the lunch table. "Fuck, you act like Rin when she was younger."

Kouga was wiping off the pears and cherries off his face as Inuyasha was talking something about his older brother. "Where's Kikyou?"

Inuyasha glared at the blue-eyed young man. Miroku jabbed Kouga in the stomach with his elbow, shushing him. Kouga gagged and spat at him,

"Oi! What the hell was that for?"

Miroku jabbed him again. "Idiot, they broke up."

Inuyasha glared at Kouga, "Just shut up about it Kouga. I don't need Kikyou or your shit now."

"Did I hear my favorite man say _Kikyou_?" piped a voice.

The violet-eyed young man turned around to stare angrily at another boy. "What do _you_ want?"

"Aww Inuyasha!" said Jakotsu, putting a hand over his heart. Silently looking at the sparkly-nails. "I'm hurt!" he pursed his dark lips.

"And I care… why?" asked the fiery Inuyasha.

"I heard about the whole break up thing," said Jakotsu, winking an eye at Inuyasha, "And whole-heartily, I wanted to cheer you up!"

"Really?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Yea! So I got you this!" Jakotsu's hand went somewhere in the folds of his expensive clothes. It'd figure; Jakotsu's parents were one of the richest families in Japan, although his mom and his sister had moved away some time ago. Finally, amongst the yellow fabric painted with flowers, he pulled out a box. Handing it to Inuyasha,

"Open! Open!" the bright green-eyed young man piped, bouncing up and down.

"Uh, no thanks." Inuyasha pushed the thing away.

"C'mon Inu! Open! Open!" Jakotsu continued to pry.

After a few minutes the green-eyed man didn't leave, seemingly he wasn't going to leave unless Inuyasha opened the small box.

"Fuck fine." Inuyasha cursed and reached over to pull a red ribbon from the box. It fell over, and Inuyasha turned the box upside down in his hand and something fell into his palm.

What the hell…

"…Condoms?"

Kouga bursting out laughing. Miroku was making funny faces with his lips, trying to bite them to not make a snicker. Inuyasha made a noise sounding much like a growling sneer, his fingers curling around the receptive.

"See!" Jakotsu piped, "I though you could use them for when I invite over to my-"

"FUCKIN' GAY PERVERT!" Inuyasha shouted, and threw the latex at Jakotsu's head. He got up and stomped off, obviously not understanding why the hell Jakotsu would give him these.

Fuck, even if I was gay I wouldn't need those! Arr! Damn it, he's so fuckin' naïve and GAY!

Tears were forming in Kouga's eyes. "Oh my god!" laughed out Kouga, falling over in his seat.

"That's too much." snickered Miroku. He knew he probably shouldn't be laughing but Inuyasha was strait! It wasn't his fault that Jakotsu's naïveness and thick-skulled mind couldn't accept or figure that out.

Jakotsu stood there, a pout on his face, pursing his lips again. "I thought he'd like it…"

"Excuse me? Miss Veneble I presume?" asked an unknown voice.

An English woman turned away from her computer screen to see over the reception desk a pretty young woman. She was extremely tall, and had dark hair pulled up, and blood red eyes. Her make-up was done, and her smile she held seemed warm.

"Yes?" her British accent obvious.

"My name is Kaze Kagura," she spoke, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I want to be enrolled here. Could you tell me where I'm supposed to go?"

Miss Veneble blinked. This girl was extremely polite! "Oh yes, please your name again?" she grabbed a late slip and a pen to write down this girl's name.

"Kaze Kagura."

Kagome tapped her pencil to her desk. She sighed, _only a few more minutes_. School would be over in a few minutes; not that she had anywhere to go or anything to do. A much longer sigh escaped her lips, and she leaned over until her arms were pillows underneath her chin.

"…So finally, by _simply_ using this formula," continued the teacher,  
"You can _easily_ figure out the answer." She gestured toward the board full of equations, numbers, and what ever the hell the rest was.

Simple? Easy?

…Bull.

The bell finally rang, snapping the young raven-haired woman out of her dream. She got up quickly picking up her pencils, book and notepad as well. Leaving the room, she found Yuka and Eri already by her locker, ready to walk with her until she got to her Shrine. Sango was no where to see, maybe she left for her brother already.

That is, they were going to walk her home, if a voice hadn't called her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see a young man with long raven hair walking toward her.

Inuyasha stuffed his science book in to his bag; he hated science. To him it meant nothing, but apparently his friend Miroku was a whiz at this chemical shit. _And the bastard talks in fuckin' riddles when he tries to help me!_ Of course… the only reason he was thinking about this was to ignore the fact that he was trying to figure out a way to make Higurashi Kagome into a hot _popular_ girl.

"Inuyasha," started his senior brother, standing next to him with his arms crossed. "Are you going to do it? Or are you chicken?" his deep voice a bit mocking.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru." he snapped. "How the hell a I gonna do it anyway?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's eyes got to slits. "Are you that stupid and dim-witted to not figure out to make a girl wear a skirt?"

"Shut up! I'd like to see you try!"

"Rin wears a skirt anyway," said Sesshoumaru closing his eyes, leaning his back onto the lockers.

"Ugh!" groaned Inuyasha staring angrily at his cool complection brother. "Yo, I already fuckin' agreed so stop buggin' me about it!"

Sesshoumaru kept his eye closed, although Inuyasha could see an eyebrow twitching a bit. He seemed to come to a conclusion, and leaned back up, and sort of smirked at his younger sibling,

"You've only got a few weeks 'til graduation night Inuyasha,"

The sound of a growling sneer came from the slightly shorter dark-haired young man. He slammed his locker shut, and hooked his bag over his shoulder and walked away, seeing the probable bane of his existence for the next few weeks about to walk away from her locker. He opened his mouth to speak, and called her name.

Kagome couldn't help but blink as Inuyasha came to her and looked down as he was taller than she was. Kagome didn't think Inuyasha would talk to _her_ (especially since he just broke up with her cousin whom told her while crying into Kagome's shoulder which was a rare occurrence) What was he doing?

"Uh…" she stammered.

"…Look," he started, "You know about me and Kikyou, right?" he asked. His violet irises seemed to flare a bit.

"Uh yea." _Well sorta. More along the lines of her crying while I comforted her. _

Kikyou's so soft sometimes. Poor Kikyou.

"Good," he grumbled.

What the hell is he doing? She didn't have a clue as to why this popular guy (presumably since practically every gush girl thought he was hot) whom had broken up with her kin, was talking to her.

"Inuyasha…" she started, putting a hand into her pocket. "You and Kikyou just broke up," lamenting, she sighed, "And it wouldn't be good for you and me to talk just yet. I mean hell, it was just last week."

"…So?" he asked annoyed.

"Inuyasha you haven't spoken to me out of pure will since like a year ago or something." Both knew he spoke to her only when he wanted something for Kikyou or simply when she passed by in her kitchen if Kikyou and him were in there.

"Actually if you thinking about that time at the bus stop," he said, remembering that time, lifting his eyes up in an attempt to think better, "I was actually asking that guy next to you for some change." He smiled, thinking she could get it strait.

Apparently it didn't appease her like he thought. One of her brows went up in annoyance, and she turned swiftly to shove both hands in her pockets and walk off muttering,

"Dumbass."

He watched shocked as she got a good three yards ahead before realizing, "Hey!" he shouted.

She ignored him and pushed through the large doors leading out of the school, with her two gaggle friends behind her, most likely talking about how she just ditched Inuyasha.

"…Shit!" he cursed.

This is going to be tougher than I thought…

.:end of chapter:.

Hope people aren't going to flame me about making Kagome call Inuyasha a dumbass. Um… :looks out at crowd with thinking expressions: maybe I shouldn't have said that… SHUN-CHAN! HURRY AND SEE IF THE MALL HAS A FLAME RETARDENT SUIT::runs away: Oh! And uh, please review. –Patukum

I am not updating until I get ten reviews. This sucks.


End file.
